


Hibachi

by Emily_MC



Series: Johnlock AU's [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Meeting, Bisexual John, Case Fic, First Date, Gen, M/M, Unilock, first fic, im not good at writing the deductions, im sorry if its awful, johnlock au, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, sort of, tumblr promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_MC/pseuds/Emily_MC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we're sat next to each other at a hibachi and I'm technically on a date but shes been on her phone in the bathroom the whole time and you're much more interesting" au</p>
<p>aka my thoughts while eating at an actual hibachi restaurant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibachi

John Watson didn't think he had ever taken a first date to a restaurant this nice. Usually first dates meant the cinema, or a nice but inexpensive meal somewhere he'd already been. But Penny was a classy girl, and she'd picked this place, and to be honest, John was hoping spending the extra money might lead to some more fun activities later on. He'd met her in the university library last week, she was in her last year of university just like him, and yet he'd never seen her around campus before. Not completely surprising, it was a rather large campus. She was a psychology major, and she was drop dead gorgeous. Exactly John's type, physically. Dark hair, blue eyes, tall for a girl but only a bit taller than John. Perfect. 

 

They'd met at the restaurant, a Japanese hibachi grill that wasn't far from campus. They'd made flirty small talk as they waited to be sat, and John had thought it was going well. When they were led to their table, John was surprised to see that they would be sat around a large table with other people. Already there was an older couple, probably mid 50's, and a university aged man sitting alone at the far end of the table. John and Penny were sat next to him, John pulling out the chair directly next to him for her before sitting down on her other side. 

    "So," he started to say to continue the conversation they'd been having about Penny's job at the university library. He only got the one word out before he was interrupted by the waitress arriving to take their drink order. They both ordered and she left. He turned back to Penny. "Anyways, so what exactly do you do when you're working?" he asked, as a couple with two small children were sat at the remaining four seats. 

    She smiled and set down the mobile she had pulled out as they were walking. "I mostly just shelve books, but it pays decently, and if there aren't any books waiting I can study." she answered, then her attention was drawn back to her now ringing mobile. She glanced at it and sent John a slightly apologetic look as she picked it up. "I'm sorry, its my mum, I'll be right back." she murmured before standing and heading towards the restrooms. John sighed and fiddled with his chopsticks, looking around at the people at their table. The older couple was talking quietly, hands entwined on the table between them. It made John smile to see them, so clearly in love. The noticed the single bloke was busy texting, and wondered why he as there alone. He was an attractive guy, in an unconventional way, and he seemed well off, going by his suit and expensive mobile. 

    After five minutes Penny returned, taking John's attention away from the pale man, just in time for the waitress to come back and take their order. John ordered the chicken, and Penny ordered just the vegetable plate, stating that she was a vegetarian. A few more minutes, the delivery of their salads, and some more nice small talk later, the chef arrived to begin cooking. It was quite amazing, the way he flipped and tossed the knives around, and as the food started being placed on his plate, it tasted incredible. The chef did a neat trick, stacking the rings of an onion into a little volcano and starting a column of fire inside it. The two kids were mesmerized, one even looked a bit scared. John had to admit he was a bit mesmerized as well. Penny on the other hand, seemed to be glancing down at her mobile every time he happened to look over at her. It was a bit annoying, she had chosen the place after all, but he let it pass. They could talk once all the food was done. 

    The whole show took about 20 minutes and the table sent the chef away with applause and praises before resuming their conversations around bites of fried rice and noodles. John turned to Penny only to see her standing up from her chair, ringing phone in hand. "So sorry, John. My mum again, she's been a bit lonely since Dad left. I'll be back in a bit." And she was gone again.

    John sighed in annoyance, and kept eating, enjoying the food if not the company. Then he heard a voice to his left. "See that family, across the table? The man isn't the father of the youngest child. And he has no idea." said the deep voice, at a low volume only John could hear. Was he speaking to John? He turned his head toward him. "Sorry?" 

    The dark haired man glanced at him with a slight nod towards the family. "The child isn't his." he repeated.  John glanced at the family then back at him. "How can you tell?" he asked. No point in ignoring him, and it wasn't like he actually had his date to speak to. Might as well talk to a good looking bloke in the meantime. Could be interesting.

    The man smirked, continuing to speak in his low, secretive tone. "The child is color blind. The husband is not.  Not his child." he explained, as if it was obvious. At John's confused and slightly disbelieving look he rolled his eyes and continued speaking. "Earlier the girl asked if the plate she was eating off of was red or green. Colorblind, obvious. However, the father answered correctly, and is also wearing a green shirt that matches his tie fairly accurately. Therefore, he is not color blind. Neither is the mother, although she is a carrier of the gene. The color blindness gene must be present in the father in order for a female offspring to be colorblind. Ergo. Not his child." 

    John gaped at him for a second, before he blurted out, "Brilliant." 

    The man looked surprised for a moment and a blush covered his sharp cheekbones. "You think so?" he asked softly. John nodded, grinning and turning his body towards him. "Definitely." he said, unintentionally a bit flirtatious. He paused. "My name is John."

    The man smiled back at him, seemingly alright with the flirting. "Sherlock."

    The man, Sherlock, looked over at the couple John had been admiring earlier. "Married thirty years. Four children. 2 grandchildren."  he said quickly. "No cheating. All children are his." John laughed, leaning a bit closer to be able to hear him better. "You are...amazing." he praised, not even bothering to ask how he knew. Sherlock truly was amazing. And bloody gorgeous, now that he was looking closer. Perhaps this night wouldn't be so bad. "It's simple observation, really." he shrugged, blushing slightly again.

    They made eye contact for a few moments. "Do me." he said, then reddened at the implications of the words. "I mean...the, that thing you do. Observing. Not...." he stuttered out. Sherlock chuckled lowly. "Are you sure? People don't usually like it when I do that. Tends to rub them up the wrong way." John nodded, willing his cheeks to return to their natural color.

 

     Sherlock's eyes ran up and down him for few moments before he began speaking quite rapidly. "University student. Medical major, with tentative plans to join the army. Bisexual. Parents divorced. One sibling, older but you usually end up taking care of them more than they do you. Sister most likely than. You don't get along well, but you can't help but care about her and try to help. Strong morals. She has some sort of drug problem, your sister. Alcohol, at a guess because its hereditary. Your father had it too, most likely caused your parents divorce. As a result you avoid excessive amounts of alcohol. Simple."

 

     John was stunned. He sat in silence for a moment, staring at this incredible man. "How did you....that's...brilliant." he breathed out finally. Sherlock looked equally surprised, as if he was expecting to be told off. John wondered if this was why he was eating alone. He couldn't imagine most people took too kindly to having all of their secrets read so easily by a stranger. "Really, Sherlock. You're incredible." Apparently he had no such problem.

 

     Sherlock smiled, almost shyly. "Your date...she isn't speaking with her mother." he said tentatively. "Unless her mother's name is 'Derek'. There was also several frankly juvenile heart emoticons next to his name. It would seem she's already in a relationship, possibly more than one. Also she just walked towards the doors of the restaurant. Needless to say I don't think a second date is on the table." John was slightly surprised by this statement, but found he wasn't as disappointed or angry as he probably should have been. 

 

     "Well then," he murmured, looking up at Sherlock with a flirty grin. "Just as well, I suppose. Wouldn't be very fair to continue this date when I'd much go on one with you."

 

     A grin split the pale man's face, and any remaining doubts John had about where this conversation might lead flew out the window. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get out of here?" John was asking, but he was interrupted by a loud clatter from the kitchen, and Sherlock springing up from his chair, throwing on his coat, and dashing toward the sound. "Come on, John!" he called behind him. John only hesitated a second, before he too stood, throwing some notes on the table and running after him.

 

     They sprinted through the kitchen, John only a few steps behind the billowing coat, and out a back door. He saw a man running ahead of Sherlock, in what looked to be the black chefs coat. Still not understanding what was going on, John continued to follow Sherlock through several alleys and up and down several buildings. They jumped across rooftops and, at one point, ran over several parked cars. John felt the adrenaline pumping through him and he couldn't help the grin that split his face.

 

     Eventually Sherlock caught up to the chef and tackled him, snatching a package John hadn't noticed out of his hands and tossing it to John, who only nearly caught it. When he looked back at Sherlock he was cuffing the man holding him to the ground. "Sherlock, what the hell is going on?" he asked through deep breaths, looking down at the package. It was completely unlabeled except for a stamp of some Japanese symbol in a bright red.

 

     Sherlock used a second pair of handcuffs to chain the chef to a nearby fire escape, and walked over to John, taking the package. "This is Shi. The Japanese word for death." he said, pointing to the stamp. "That restaurant was buying illegal produce from a Japanese black market. That man," he nodded towards the angry looking, detained chef. "Was in charge of the whole operation."

 

     John was still confused. "Do you work for the police or something? Why did we just chase him down?" he asked, and then heard police sirens from down the street. Sherlock sent him a grin. "Not officially. I help Scotland Yard when they're out of their depth. Which is always. They consult me. That's them now. I texted the DI to let him know that I had found the right restaurant, and the right man.

 

      As if on cue, and man that looked to be in his mid-thirties, despite his grey hair, ran down the alley. "Sherlock! Did you steal more of my handcuffs?" he asked angrily. Sherlock ignored him, instead turning to John. "I had a contact within the kitchen. He was instructed to make some sort of disruption if he spotted that symbol. The symbol of the Shi market." he continued to explain. "I had deduced the correct restaurant after several days of observation. All we needed to do after that was catch them in action."

 

     John shook his head in disbelief. "You are insane." he breathed with a grin. Sherlock smiled back, then, without looking away from John he said. "That's your man, Gavin. I'll be at Baker Street if you need me."

 

    The grey haired man rolled his eyes and, as Sherlock began walking down the alley towards the road, yelled, "It's Greg!"

 

     John followed without a thought, jogging to catch up with him. This night was turning out much more exciting than he thought. Suddenly, Sherlock paused and turned to him. "My flat isn't far from here. Tea?" he asked, much more confidently than John imagined he actually was. John grinned.  "Definitely."

 


End file.
